


Their Moment Paused for a Little Bit

by TalexForKeeps



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalexForKeeps/pseuds/TalexForKeeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always gets something more... something that should've been hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Moment Paused for a Little Bit

**Author's Note:**

> I know that we all should celebrate because THE USWNT FREAKING WON but I just had to write this... I saw the pic of Talex and Alex and Servando so I thought of writing something about it now because the feels might be gone in a few weeks when I get to the WWC part of Linked (and also because I also can't sleep. Just got back from Vancouver). Oh, and this will also be in Linked soon... only a little different. Sorry if this didn't justify that moment... I just had to take it off my mind. And I can't think of a rad title so... :)

53,000 fans cheering, celebratory music blaring, every single player on the team with tears of joy on their faces… This is real. They just won the 2015 FIFA Women’s World Cup and added that much anticipated third star above the crest.

“We did it, Tobs!” Alex embraced Tobin under the flag draped over their shoulders.

Tobin smiled before replying, “Yes Lex, we did it!” She hugged Alex tighter resting her head on the forward’s chest.

The two champions never seem to let go of each other even before they were called on for the awarding ceremony. They walked together towards the podium to receive their gold medals and the world cup trophy with the rest of their teammates. It was a sight they also dreamt of seeing, of experiencing especially with each other; it was surreal.

As Abby and Christie, their leaders and the foundation of their team, raised the trophy, every single being in the stadium erupted in yells and cheers. Alex and Tobin found each other’s eyes again and both of them smiled; the smile they never smiled before; probably because it was reserved for winning the world cup… or for each other… Or for each other when they win the world cup. That really doesn’t matter now, yeah?

* * *

 

“Hey Kell!” Tobin approached her best friend, Kelley, who was heartily showering herself with gold confetti.

“Hey Tobs!” Kelley grinned at her while hoisting some more confetti’s in the air.

Tobin smiled at the sight. This Stanford genius in front of her is really something. Before the midfielder can even forget what she came there for, she crouched down beside Kelley and tried to look around the stadium searching for the person she wanted to be with the most at that very moment.

“Have you seen…” Tobin took a quick glance at Kelley and roamed the stadium with her eyes once more. Kelley followed her line of sight waiting for the name to pop out of Tobin’s mouth. “Ale---“

They saw Alex running to the stands looking for her husband; the forward gave Servando a peck on the lips as soon as they were in each other’s arms.

Tobin’s smile faded a little bit that worried Kelley immediately. But thank God Tobin doesn’t have the pained expression she used to have.   

‘If only these two fought for their relationship, that could’ve been them.’ Kelley thought as she watched Tobin watch the couple never let go of each other.

“Tobs?” Tobin’s stare never left Alex and her husband. “Tobiiiiin!” Kelley tugged on the midfielder’s jersey causing her to fall beside her.

Tobin glared at her; she just giggled.

“C’mon Tobs, join me!” Kelley grabbed a handful of confetti and threw it in the air showering them both. Tobin stared at her blankly. “What? It’s not every day you win a world cup and get showered by this golden piece of cool shiiiiiz!”

Tobin’s grin returned; she immediately stood up and grabbed a handful of confetti to shower Kelley with it that earned a chuckle from her best friend.

‘Right, we just won. No bad vibes for now.’ Tobin thought enjoying the rest of the festivities.

After all, they just earned their third star.


End file.
